Sora x Yandere Reader
by coolkat1221
Summary: You're a yandere and you're madly in love with sora and will do anything to keep him. read the rest to find how it turns out.


I was walking from the grocery store heading home and couldn't wait to see my beloved Sora. What a good boyfriend he is, staying home, waiting for me and not with that bitch Kairi. I didn't like how she hangs around Sora, but now I don't have to worry about that because Sora at home and Kairi will be dealt with soon. Very soon. That's why I made some poison cupcakes before I left home.

Ha, she won't suspect a thing. Maybe in the next life she'll learn to leave true love alone. Finally Kairi's house about to knock on the door.*knock knock*

Her mother answered the door. "Oh hello _ , what are you doing here?" Kairi's mother asked.

"I'm here to talk to kairi. Is she here?" I said sweetly. "Yes, she's up in her room. Kairi come down please, _ is here to see you!" "Alright coming!" Kairi yelled from up stairs. Kairi came down as her mom went to another room.

"Hi _, why are you here?" Kairi asked. "Just thought I'd come by to say hi, oh, and give you these cupcakes I made," I said with a smile. "Thanks _. Oh, have you seen Sora? I can't seem to find him. He's been gone for two weeks now." "No I haven't, sorry." I replied with a sad smile. "Oh okay, I thought maybe you might know," Kairi said sadly.

"Well bye," I said as I left. As I was heading home someone called my name, so I turned around and saw Roxas running towards me.

"Hey _" "Hi Roxas are you okay? You look sad.." I said. "I'm fine. Hey, have you seen Sora? Me and Riku have been looking for him. He's been missing for two weeks..." Roxas said sadly.

"Sorry Roxas, I heven't, but I'll let you know if I do, ok?" I sweetly said to him."Alright bye." Roxas said as he ran off.

After my talk with him, I decided that I should hurry on home to get dinner ready, can't let Sora go hungry now or what kind of girlfriend would I be, if letting I man starve. Oh that's not going to happen. Not on my watch.

Here we are, home sweet home. "Sora, honey I'm back and I bought your favorite food for dinner! Isn't that great love?" I said as I prepared the food. I decided to check up on Sora, so I went up stairs, opened the third door to the right and there he was, just sitting there, chained up to the chair in nothing but his boxers, sexy. His once beautiful ocean, blue eyes have now turned to a dull blue and his skin is a bit paler than his normal tan skin color, but other than that he's healthy.

"Hi honey, how are you doing baby?" I asked. Ever since I brought him back to my place he hasn't said a word, well he did use to say let him go and he has tried to escape, but you caught him ever time so I kept him sedated only because I love him and didn't want him to leave me. It would make me very sad if he ever did leave me and no one would ever want to see me sad, now would they?

I walk over to him, sit on his lap, and kiss his lips a couple of times. I sit there for a few minutes then I had to leave cause the food was ready. I put the food on the plates and went up stairs to Sora's room. I sat on his lap while I fed him. Now that the food was all gone, washed the dishes. I went back up to Sora's room and sat on his lap while talking to him. There was a knock on the front door. Who dare ruin my moment with my beloved Sora? You got off his lap and went down stairs to see who it was. I opened the door and there was Roxas and Riku at the door.

"Hello Roxas, Riku. What are you doing here at such a late hour?" I ask them.

"Cut the crap! We know Sora is here and we're here to take him back!" Riku said. "What are you talking about, Sora's not here," I said. "Yes he is! We know that he's here now move out of the way!" Roxas said as they pushed you to the floor.

"Uh," I yelped has I hit the floor. "Wait! Guys, please he's not here." I said as they went up the stairs. They looked in every room til they found him chained to a chair.

"That sick bitch! How could she do this to him!" Riku said. "Riku, come help me unchain him." Roxas said quickly.

The both of them tried to unchain him while I came up from behind them with a machete in my hand. I slowly raised my weapon then brought the machete down fast as I chop off their heads. Blood sprayed everywhere.

"Oh what a pity. I really didn't want to kill you guys, but you left me no choice," I said with a crazy voice. "Well looks like we can't stay here anymore. Wait right here, honey, I'll be right back." I said as I left the room. I packed everything, my things and Sora's, and left town to never been seen again.

Hey CoolKat122 here. please don't forget to leave a comment(I love comments) on what you think and maybe heart/follow that is all my little kittens


End file.
